Luck Of Rain
by RentonRepka
Summary: Danny and Sam never met Tucker and the events of phantom plant never happened. what could that lead to, read and found out.


In this story, Danny and Sam never met Tucker. The events of phantom plant never happened. But it has its lemon moments. Enjoy (:.

I had known Sam since we were both in Kindergarten at the age of five.

Flashback:  
It was lunchtime and Dash Baxter, who was and remained the school bully and all around jackass, had stolen my milk. Sam came up to me and sat down, offering to share her chocolate milk with me. I never was one of those kids that was like, "Eww, girls are icky and stupid," when I was little. She and I became instant friends.  
End flashback:;

And we remained friends as we grew up. We did almost everything together. When we were nine, my dad had built me a tree house. On the very first time up in it, we were telling jokes. I was laughing so hard, I was rolling around, forgetting about how high up we were. I rolled out of the tree house, fell to the ground and broke my arm. Later at the hospital, she asked me if she wanted me to break her arm so I wouldn't be the only one with a cast. I told her that it was ok, but she kept going on, knowing that our joking around was making me feel better after being such a klutz. "You sure," she said as she pulled a strand of her dark red hair out of her eyes. "Because I will totally go find a hammer and do it."

Obviously, she didn't do anything like that, only because her mom had walked in when she said it and got upset with her. And her mother never forgave me for that. But that's how close we were growing up. Ready to take a bullet for the other.

As the years went on, things never changed between us. At least, not till on day in our freshman year of high school when my parents who are ghost hunters had finished there life long project of building a ghost portal. They called me and my older sister jazz down to the basement where my dad proceeded to plug it in. but nothing happened. My parents walked away in shame. Later that day I called sam over and I showed her the portal. She said to bad it don t work I said Im going to take a look inside of it. And see if I can fix it I put on a jump suit and walked in. I put my hand on the wall and I felt a switch kick. Before I could say o shit a blinding light hit me and I screamed out in pain and passed out. I woke out the next day and then I discovered I had powers like a ghost. I could walk throw walls, become invisible a fly. I was stronger and faster. The only person I told was sam. Later on ghost started to show up and terrorize the town and I would fight to put them back in the ghost zone. With time my powers grew and I got more abilities.

It was a week after we had finished high school. Both of us had been accepted to the same college. My parents and I, were sitting around talking that afternoon and decided that sam and I should drive down to the campus to check things out. They even suggested that we see if there were any apartments or houses available in the area. We didn t let sam s parents know we where going to go to together or the fact that we where going to the same college.

sam and I both thought it would be a cool idea. The college was a good 30-hour drive away, so maybe an apartment would be a good idea. Neither of us wanted to live in dorms with people we didn't know. "The world has crazy people in it," I said. "No way should we inconvenience the normal ones with our weird ways." Sam busted up laughing when I said that.

The next day, we loaded up my crappy Ford Escort with snacks, drinks, and some clothes. My dad gave me some extra money for gas and a hotel room. "Now," my dad said to me, "don't do anything I wouldn't do." He gave me a wink when he said that. "Jesus dad," I said. "Weird old man."

I said goodbye to my parents and got into the car as sam was saying bye to her parents. She got into the car and I started the engine and drove off. "So," she said. "How many strip clubs are we going to on this trip, because I seriously want a lap dance from some blonde with gi-normous fake tits." I looked at her like she was nuts, but noticed that she was smiling.

"Freak," I said and she slugged me on the arm. As we drove towards the college, we talked about a lot of stuff. The biggest topic was the scandal from the graduation ceremony. We went to school with the daughter of the mayor pallena . When she came up to get her diploma, she ripped her graduation gown off and was completely naked underneath. Like I said, scandal. The local news media was having a field day with it. ( AN: just so you all know I dislike pallena)

After about two hours of driving, dark storm clouds started to roll in. A few minutes after that, a heavy rain started to fall. sam and I discussed what we should do, and decided to pull over some place when we saw a huge lightning bolt strike a tree near by.

We found a motel to stay at, figuring we would stay there the night, get up early and drive the rest of the way to the college, then head back home in time for dinner.

As I went and got us a room, sam ran over to a small diner next door and ordered us a couple of cheeseburgers and fries to go. As I grabbed our bags and cooler from the car, trying not to get completely soaked from the rain, with little success I might add, sam came rushing over with the food. I tossed her the keys and she unlocked the door as I ran for dry cover.

I dropped the bags on the floor as she closed the door. One look at me had her chuckling. "What?" I asked. "You," she said through her giggles, "you look like a drowned rat." I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that she was pretty much right. As I started to take my shirt off, sam whistled at me and pulled out a dollar from her pocket.

"Yeah baby, take it off," she said. As I told you earlier, we were weird. I pulled my shirt back down, stuck my tongue out at her as I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to change into some dry clothes.

I stripped myself naked and used one of the motel towels to dry myself off. As I started to open the bag, I heard sam scream, "Oh shit. Stop, don't open that bag."

"What," was all I said, not understanding why I couldn't open my own bag. It was because it wasn't my bag. We had both packed up our stuff into identical dark blue duffel bags, and I had grabbed hers by mistake. As I saw her clothes inside, I also noticed something else sticking out from under her clothes. A vibrator.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself, wondering why she had brought this along. Ok, I'm not a total idiot, and I know why she brought it. But didn't know why she brought it, if you get what I'm saying. We both knew we were sharing a room, so she had to know that she couldn't use it without me knowing.

Meanwhile, sam was pounding on the door for me to give her bag back to her. I could even hear her silently praying that I didn't notice what she had. I quickly zipped the bag up, opened the door a little and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she handed me my bag. I got dressed and walked back into the room. sam was looking kind of embarrassed as she sat on her bed.

"You saw, didn't you?" she asked me. "Saw what?" I asked, trying my best to hide the fact that I had seen her vibrator. "Nothing," she said without looking at me. "Oh, ok," I said as I jumped on my bed and turned the TV on. After a moment of flipping through the channels, I started to make a humming sound like a vibrator would.

sam looked at me and saw the huge grin on my face. "Oh my god," she said. "I am so embarrassed."

"It's ok," I told her. "Everyone has urges that need to be taken care of."

"What about you?" she asked. "Me?" I said. "Of course I do."

sam started to relax a bit. "Seriously?" she asked. "Yeah, I really do. I get horny and turned on just like everyone else."

"Oh," she said. "Wanna eat?" She changed the subject just like that. Something she had a talent for doing. It was like we weren't just talking about how I jerk off just seconds ago. sam grabbed the bag of food from the diner and tossed me two small cheeseburgers and a thing of fries. As she started eating, I got us two sodas from the cooler and handed her one. "Thanks," she said with a mouthful of fries.

As we ate, the rain continued to pour buckets outside. Occasionally the roar of thunder could be heard. I noticed sam jump slightly each time it happened. I had no idea she was afraid of thunder. A very loud crack of thunder and lightning hit the sign to the motel, and the power went out. I heard sam shriek a little as this happened, and the next thing I knew, she was grabbing onto me very tightly and shivering.

"It's just a power outage," I said. "I... I... I know," she said in a very quiet voice. Still, she didn't let go of me. A minute later, there was a knock at the door. I damn near had to pry sam off of me so I could see who it was.

It was the manager of the motel. "We lost power," he said. The room was dark, but outside there was a little bit of light from the sun high above the dark storm clouds, trying to break through and end this rain. "No shit?" I said in a very sarcastic voice, but I don't think he got it. "Yeah," he said scratching his head. "Anyways, there's a motel not far from here and they still got power."

"We'll go there," I heard sam say from behind me. "That's gonna be a problem," said the manager. "The road is totally washed out from the storm."

"Then why did you tell us about the other motel?" I asked him. He just looked at me while he scratched his head and thought about it. "Yeah, that does seem kind of silly to tell people about it, huh?"

"Just a little, yeah," I said. He looked around for a minute and then walked away without saying goodbye or anything else. I closed and locked the door. The room was in total darkness again. I could see but I knew sam couldn t. she walked right in to me and fell.

"Ow," she said as we bumped into each other. "Sorry," I told her as I tried to get my way back to my bed. I started to feel something soft in my hand. "Hey," she said. "You could at least buy me dinner before you try and feel me up."

I yanked my hand back from her breast. "I am so sorry," I said. "I really didn t know my hand was there

"It's ok," sam said to me. Just then, there was another loud crash of thunder outside, and she jumped on me. We both fell down, and thankfully, landed on a bed. We continued to lay on the bed with her shivering in my arms. "I've always hated storms like this," she whispered to me.

With her pressed against my body, holding me tightly as the storm raged outside, I felt myself starting to get hard. Why now, I thought to myself. Anytime but when my best friend is pressed up against me. I tried to think of anything that would make my erection go away before she noticed it.

"Um," she said. Too late, she had felt it and I was busted. "Are you getting some wood right now?"

I was silent for a moment before answering. "Kind of," I sheepishly said. sam didn't say anything about it, though I could feel her nodded her head a little. We were both quiet for a few minutes, listening to the rainfall and the wind howl, and the occasional crack of thunder. The whole time, my cock remained as hard as stone.

"Can I touch it?" she suddenly asked. I could tell from her tone that it had taken a lot of courage to ask me that, but still, I wasn't sure. sam was my best friend. And yes, I occasionally wondered what it would be like to be with her in that way. But at the same time, I didn't want to ruin our age long friendship. "Please?" she asked. I couldn't say no to her.

"Ok," I finally answered, my voice very dry all of the sudden. I felt her hand lightly touch my cock through my jeans. Now it was my turn to jump a little when she touched me. "Did I hurt you?" she asked sincerely. "No," I said. "Just not used to anyone other than myself doing that."

"So you're...?"

"Yeah."

sam took her hand away from my crotch and placed it on my chest over my heart, which was going a million miles a minute. Then she lay her head on my chest. "I am to," she said.

I was kind of shocked at this. sam had a few different boyfriends during high school. One of them, it had seemed it was kind of serious with. And even though we really never went into details on our relationships, I had always assumed that she had done it with him.

"I," she started to say, but trailed off as another thunderbolt roared overhead. I started to gently rub her back to try and calm her down. "There's something I want to tell you," she finally said. "But I'm afraid what will happen if I do."

"It's ok," I said. "You don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything."

"Ok," she said and took a deep breath. "I... I'm in love with you. Have been for a little over a year now. You don't know how many times I've tried to work up the courage to tell you, but couldn't for fear that you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"Why now?" I asked her.

"I don't know," sam said. "I guess I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I felt like I was gonna burst if I didn't say something to you about it."

I was quite for a bit. Thinking about what she had just said to me, and how much my feelings for her were the same. "Please say something," she said. I didn't say a word. Instead, I turned her face up to mine and kissed her. Her tongue met mine in a dance between our mouths as we hungrily devoured each other.

We kissed like this for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she pulled back, giving the tip of my nose a quick kiss as she did. I felt her get off the bed, and in the little light available, I could see her pulling her shirt up over her head. I followed what she did and took my shirt off as well. As I tossed my shirt aside, something hit me in the face. It was her bra. sam wasn't one of this big breasted girls, but I was one of those guys that liked smaller ones. "Anything bigger than a handful and you're just asking for trouble." That was a line from some movie, but I can't remember which one. But whoever said it was right.

As I held her bra in my hands and stared at her, I heard sam unzip her jeans and slide them down her legs. I started to unzip my own jeans when I felt a hand on top of my own. "Let me," she whispered. I pulled my hand away and felt her as she pulled the zipper down. She started to pull on my jeans, and I lifted my ass to help her. She had them and my boxers off, leaving me to lay there naked on the bed.

A moment later, she climbed back onto the bed with me and started planting kisses along my chest, making her way up and along my neck. She then started to nibble on my ear as her hand searched out and found my rock hard cock, gripping it in her hand, she slowly started to stroke me. I traced my hand along her back like I had done earlier. But this time, I made my way lower until I was feeling her ass. My fingers slipped their way between her crack till I found the cleft of her wet pussy. As I made the same slow traces between her wet lips, her breathing in my hear turned into ragged gasps and she started to pump my cock faster and harder. When I slipped a finger into her folds, her entire body seized up and she held her breath.

The next thing I knew... "OH YES, OH GOD YEAH! O DANNY I LOVE YOU! OH!" she screamed into my ear as her orgasm ripped through he body and her juices gushed from her pussy around my fingers. sam let go of my cock and pushed my hand away as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow," she said, still a little out of breath. "I've never had an orgasm like that before. And you just barely slipped a finger in me."

"More?" I asked her. "More," she said, rolling over on top of me and kissing me. I rolled her onto her back and began kissing my way down her body. I stopped at her breasts, licking and sucking on her stiff little nipples. I took one between my teeth and gently nipped at it, which caused her to moan in pleasure. After a few minutes at her breasts, I continued to kiss my way down sam s body. I wiggled my tongue in her bellybutton before moving down between her thighs.

I remembered something my dad had once told me. He said that whenever I go down on a woman, never head right for the promised land. You got to tease your way to it. Kiss the insides of her thighs. Start with one, making your way closer to her. Then once you're close, skip over it and start kissing your way down on the other thigh. Then you make your way back up again, but this time, kiss all around it. But remember, don't kiss any part of her vagina yet. Let it all build up inside her. And then... Once you can sense her going made with desire, and believe me, you will sense it. Give her clit just a little lick and she'll explode on you.

So that's exactly what I did. I followed his rules perfectly, though I added a little something extra. I gently rubbed the sides of her legs. And dad was right. Within a minute, I could feel her breathing rapidly. So I went and gave her clit a lick. Just as I did, she had another powerful orgasm and gushed her honey all over my face as she clamped her thighs around my head, trapping me, as she screaming out in pleasure.

As she came down from her sexual high, her legs went a limp and I moved away. I crawled up towards her and held her in my arms. A few minutes later, she kissed me and said, "My turn."

sam didn't waste any time. She slid down my body and took my cock into her mouth. Being so turned on at the moment, I didn't last longer than thirty seconds before I was about to cum. I told her that I was about to and she said, "Cum in my mouth. I want to taste you and feel your cum sliding down my throat." That's all it took. She barely had time to get me back into her mouth before I came what felt like bucket loads. She continued to suck me after I was done, and until I went soft in her mouth. sam then came back up to me and I held her once again in my arms.

There was more thunder outside, but this time, she didn't get scared. We remained lying there, holding each other for a while. When we started to get cold, we finally pulled the blanket and sheets back and got under them. sam drifted off to sleep at the sound of the rain, and followed shortly after.

I awoke a few hours later to find her still sleeping in my arms. The power was still out, but I could make out her face in the dark. She looked like a beautiful goddess as she slept. Her light breathing sounded a little like a cat purring to me. I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead. I listened to the rain outside for a while before sam woke up.

"Hey," she said in a half asleep voice, smiling at me. We kissed briefly and then she lay her head back down on my chest. "That was the best sleep I ever had. I feel so safe here in your arms."

"I know how you feel," I said.

A few minutes later, she got out of bed and started looking around the room. "What are you doing?" I asked, but she didn't say anything. A moment later, she got back into bed and handed me a slightly cold cheeseburger. "I don't know about you," she said. "But I am starving."

As we ate, we continued our discussion from the car before the storm started. And when we were done eating, we still continued to talk. A short time later, as I was talking about something I now can't remember, sam started to kiss my neck.

"You know," I said, interrupting myself from what I was in the middle of talking about. "It's hard for me to concentrate with you doing that."

"Good," she said and went back to kissing my neck. She kissed her way along my jaw to my lips. I returned her kiss and we held each other. Her hand traveled down my body and found my growing cock. "I'm want you," she whispered in my ear. "I want you inside me now."

There was nothing I wanted more, but I didn't have any protection and told her so. "It's ok," she said. "Mom put me on the pill when I was fifteen."

Nothing more was needed to be said. I kissed sam with a hungry passion. As I did, I maneuvered myself over her, sliding my cock along her wet pussy. Gently, I started to enter her and she moaned into my mouth. Soon, I came up against her hymen and stopped. We broke out kiss and looked into each others eyes. She nodded her head, letting me know that she was ready. "I love you," I said to her and drove myself through her barrier.

sam whimpered in pain for a moment, and I held myself still, allowing both her and I a chance to get used to this new sensation.

After a minute, she told me to go continue. I slowly slid myself in and out of her tight pussy. She was gripping my shaft with her muscles, and everything felt like heaven. I kept the slow pace up for a few minutes, and then sped up when she told me to go fast. Soon, she had her legs wrapped around me, pulling me deeper into her. I could feel her juices running out around my cock as I continued to fuck her, and soon, she was having yet another orgasm.

As this one ended, she rolled me over onto my back, keeping me inside her as she did, and started to ride me. Slowly at first, but then going faster and faster. She came yet again, and that was the end for me. I came deep inside her pussy, which triggered yet another orgasm for her.

She fell on top of me with a smile on her face, and my cock still inside her as her orgasm faded away.

sam and I had sex four more times before the storm ended the following morning. With the road ahead washed out, we got into the car and headed back home. When we arrived, we broke the news to our parents about how we were both dating. My parents where happy for us but sam s parents where pissed off. Though, we didn't tell them about the sex we had. That was for us, and us alone.

Sams parents still didn t know we were going to the same school and they got sam a house near school. They told her that she wouldn t even have to come home, they would fly up to see her. I knew it was part of there plan to brake me and same up but little did they know it would keep us together.

We started packing, well to be fair sam packed during the week and I procrastinated tell 2 days before we where set to leave.  
Sam's small black Ford Hybrid, both loaded down with duffle bags and other pieces of luggage containing both close and the assorted ghost hunting devices. Sam got grabbed occasionally and pulled into the family hugs. Sam and I were beginning to question the logic of our decision leaving on the same day as Jazz. But soon we where off and on our way. On the drive sam suddly said "Danny what would you do if I got pregnant?"  
my eyes shot open and my chin dropped, leaving my mouth hanging open. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I spoke, "Is this some king of 'Is your man a dud or a stud' Cosmo quiz?" All the while my was mind running at a thousand miles a second, trying desperately to find a way to steer this conversation into safer waters.

"Its more like a 'Is he the one, or just a bum' quiz," she smirked slightly, remembering quiet clearly using this type of quiz to unnerve the boys after her mother had gotten her a subscription to Cosmo in hopes of getting her to be more feminine. The quizzes had proven to be quite addicting, and their answers, frighteningly accurate. "But I'm being serious, just answer my question." my eyes flashed green in panic and for a moment, she thought that I was going to phase right out of the car just to avoid the question, but instead I got the urge to flee under control, "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Of course," she shot me a look before turning her eyes back to the road, "I figured that I might as well ask you now while I have you trapped in a car for only god knows how long. That way I'll get my answer, and we'll have plenty of time to talk it over so there is no awkwardness about this whole conversation, later."

we Both fell silent. This was not something to take lightly, and I knew it. As much as I wanted to avoid this conversation all together, I knew that I needed to take it seriously. instead of a worry that was shoved to the back of our minds. And because of this, I knew that I had to say just the right thing. What Sam and I had was to special to ruin, by saying something stupid.

I had seen Sam's maternal instinct go into overdrive and I knew that it had her emotions on edge, even though she would never admit it. Sam had never been one to respond badly to a silence like this, as rare as the occasion of her best friend ever thinking so seriously over something was, but I knew that I should respond soon. She had been quite emotional lately, and I didn't put it past her to hit me for taking to long. She had done so enough over the years of their friendship for him to know that if she did, I would have a bruise . He absentmindedly rubbed the now nearly nonexistent bruise . "What makes you think that I'd do anything so drastically different than I do now?" I said finally, my voice coming out much stronger than I felt, as I completely amazed myself by managing not to phase out a single body part, "Sam you mean the world to me and anything that we created together would mean just as much."

A strangled sob escaped her lips at the sincerity of my words as she pulled her hand, which still held mine, to her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why do you have to always know what to say to make me cry, Damn it!" she joked despite the tears still streaming freely down her face, "You are the only person I know who can make me cry this easily!"

"It's your own fault for getting me to actually enjoy reading Shakespeare and all those other old time, romantic playwrights," I said accusingly, while I silently sighed in relief that her tears didn't seem to be obscuring her vision.

"I guess you're right," she smiled softly, a warmth lighting up her face brightly, "But did you really mean it, or did you just say it because you knew it's what I wanted to hear?"

"Of course I meant it," I answered some what indignantly, "Despite popular belief, I can't read your mind. I just told you how I felt."

"Thanks," she murmured, "That's how I feel too."  
Looking over at Sam's smiling face, I made a sudden decision. And in hindsight, it was probably one of the best decisions that I had made in my life to just say what was on my mind instead of waiting until later when I would have had sufficient time to make myself completely nauseous with nervousness. "Sam how could I feel any other way?" my voice was soft but was gradually gaining strength as I continued, "I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you, no matter how long or short it may be. I want us to have children, and live to a ripe old age; to see our grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I want us to be happy, and have a long, wonderful life together."  
I took a deep breath, taking a moment to observe her reaction before speaking again. "Sam," he paused, as she changed lanes, "I want you to marry me." The car quickly jerked to the side, as Sam took the exit ramp a little faster than recommended before pulling into the parking lot of a trashy looking gas station. She had barely shifted the vehicle into park, before she ripped off her seatbelt and launched herself into my arms, her lips immediately sealing over mine. I was slightly shocked by her sudden aggressiveness, but I responded to her passionate kiss all the same; settling herself astride my lap she arched her neck into the kiss for a better angle, as her hands splayed across my chest. my hands cupping her butt and pulling her closer and she groaned deeply at the feeling of our bodies pressed so tightly together. We both knew that we should stop before things got out of hand, as this was neither the time or the place for where things were quickly headed, but twe allowed ourselves a few more moments of frantic kissing before we pulled apart and Sam climbed back into her own seat.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smiled goofily.

"Of course it's a yes!" she huffed indignantly crossing her arms over her chest and giving me a challenging glare. I could tell by her look that she was about to state her mind, "But we're not getting married right away. We've been waiting to be together for so long that we can wait a little longer to get married."

"I agree," I said, glad that at least one of us was managing to be logical given the situation. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry her, I just wanted to wait a while. It would probably be a good idea to test the waters before diving in, "Let's just get used to living together first and we'll plan from there."

"When did you get so smart?" she giggled, pinching my cheek playfully.  
"I think that you're rubbing off on me," I responded, rubbing my cheek, pretending that her pinch had hurt.

"You wish," she said, giving me a pointed look that caused me to blush at what she was implicating. Though I honestly couldn't say that she was entirely wrong

Seeing the dazed look on my face she shook her head, shooting a look skyward before shifting the car back into drive and heading for the entrance ramp back onto the interstate. we were barely out of Amity and already things had begun to escalate between us. She could only imagine what would happen when they finally made it to the house. A pleasant shiver ran up and down her spine at the thought, and she couldn't help but mimic my goofy smile from only moments was 5:30 in the morning when I parked Sam's car in the driveway of an attractive two story house shaded by large oaks. Sam yawned again, having just been awakened moments before to read the directions about how to navigate through the town, to me; we had taken turns driving, alternating every hour or so, and it had worked well for us. Shutting off the car, we both sat there for a moment just staring at the house before us. we couldn't make out many details in the dark, but it didn't stop us from straining our eyes to try and see the house anyway.

"It's big," Sam said after a moment.  
"Yeah," I answered.

A strange sensation ran over us as we looked upon the house, it was like dread and excitement mixed into one. On one hand we were thrilled to be on our own in a place were no one knew us and they could start over fresh. But on the other hand we both suddenly felt the crushing weight of being on our own, settle upon them. Just thinking about living so far from everyone we knew had been hard, but it was nothing compared to how we felt now.

"Well we should get everything inside," Sam started, opening her door and climbing out, doing her best to push the uncomfortable feelings she was experiencing to the back of her mind, "We can get a few hours sleep before running around later today and getting all the stuff we need. The movers will be here tomorrow so we'll have the place figured out enough to tell them where to put everything."  
"Tomorrow?" I asked as each opened one of the back doors and began to grab the duffle bags that filled the backseat, "We're are we going to sleep if none of our stuff will be here 'til tomorrow?"

"I got a blowup mattress packed away in the trunk," she responded as we moved towards the house, arms full of bags. Reaching the front door, Sam rooted in her pocket for her keys and unlocked the door; giving the knob a twist she pushed open the door and began to feel around on the wall for a light switch. Finding two switches she flipped them both; behind us the porch light came on, as well as the lights in the front room that we were standing in.

"It's nice," I commented, looking at the blue that lined the walls of the front room.

"We're buying paint tomorrow," Sam said, rolling her eyes before glancing at Danny who was making a face at the wallpaper, "I can't handle this horrible paper."

"You're the boss," I answered, dropping the bags I was carrying. Sam did the same, and we both headed back to the car, grabbing more stuff. After three more trips we had cleared the backseat and the trunk, and we collapsed on the floor by out things. we lay back against our mountain of stuff for a moment, eyes drifting closed for a second. "I didn't know you could fit so much stuff into one little car," Sam sighed breaking the temporary silence, before letting out a giant yawn.

"What's worse is half of that stuff we just brought in is ghost hunting gear," I replied, leaning my head on her shoulder, "All the stuff that I had, plus what my parents gave us just in case."

"No wonder those bags were so heavy," she groaned, "Why couldn't we have a hobby that doesn't involve quiet so much gear?"  
Laughing slightly, I got to hmy feet and offered her a hand, "Let's just lock up and get to bed. We got a bunch of stuff to do later today, and neither of us had had much sleep since yesterday."

"Sounds good," she answered, taking my hand and allowing me to pull her to her feet. Reaching towards the door, she locked it and turned off the porch light, before she began to root through the pile, pulling out two bags, one that contained the blowup mattress and the other that was full of blankets. "Now let's pick a room to crash in." I took one of the bags from her and proceeded to follow her up the stairs and down the hallway. Heading into one room, Sam flipped the light on, "I think that this is the master bedroom."  
we dropped our bags and I walked across the room to another door, opening it I peered inside, "Well this is a bathroom." Turning back to Sam, I saw her pulling out the mattress and pressing the button to inflate it, walking back to her side I began to pull the blankets out of the other bag. By the time I finished the mattress was inflated, and without a word Sam and I began to make the bed.

he climbed onto the open side of the bed. He felt the bed shift as Sam got comfortable and he swallowed nervously, as he concentrated on not phasing through the mattress.

With his luck he'd get stuck inside it.

Lying down, I tried to remain perfectly still, suddenly becoming very nervous about being in the same bed as her. Unbeknownst to me, Sam was feeling the same way. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she scooted closer to I and cuddled up against my chest. I tensed for a moment before carefully wrapping my arms around her waist; we were too nervous to breath properly, but slowly we were able to settle comfortably into one another's arms. we laid there for several minutes, we trying to fall into the sleep that our bodies needed so much, but suddenly sleep seemed a million miles away.

Sam was the first to become restless and began to squirm around slightly, but it didn't take her long to realize that sleep was not going to be easily reached. Rubbing her face against my chest she felt me shiver slightly; one of my hands ran teasingly along the curve of her hips and she too shivered. Leaning forward slightly she placed fleeting kisses along my collar bone, despite the little voice in the back of her head telling her that it was a bad idea; I tensed slightly as my hand traveled back up her hip, causing her night shirt to pull up slightly. Arms tentatively reached up and snaked slowly around my neck, pulling my face down to hers so that our foreheads were pressed together. A slightly awkward moment passed briefly between us before our lips met, heatedly mashing together. i ran my tongue along her lips and she gasped, allowing me access, her hands tangling in my hair as she pulled me to her tightly.

A hand found its way under the hem of Sam's night shirt, sliding over her completely bare hip and traveling up to rest on her rib cage. my mind barely registered the fact that Sam wasn't wearing any underwear before she broke from the kiss, her lips moving to my neck where she nipped me slightly, before running her tongue along my pulse point. Shuddering, I moved my hand up farther until it closed around her right breast. Sam moaned into my neck and I felt my nether regions give a twinge at the very feminine noise that escaped her lips.

Sam looked my in the face and I matched her gaze much more calmly than I felt. Her amethyst eyes were glassy and questioning, and I smiled softly at her in response. No words were needed between us, it was like we were on the same frequency, and for once there would be no misunderstandings between us.

Pushing her onto her back, I straddled her waist, careful not to put my full weight on her. Reaching down, I caught the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing her soft white skin. There was barely any light in the room, but the faint moonlight filtering in the window allowed me to see the pale skinned girl beneath me clearly. Her black hair fanned out around her head and her glassy eyes were looking up at me with a mixture of more emotions than I could count; her delicate neck blended smoothly into her petite shoulders and her ample breast were rising and falling with every ragged breath she took. my hands came to rest gently on her slender waist before slowly tracing up her rib cage, causing another moan to escape her. Reaching up she caught my neck and pulled me down for a kiss, one hand staying on the back of my neck as the other traced slowly down my chest, before circling my belly button teasingly. Groaning into the kiss I grinded my hips against hers and she gasped arching her back until her breast pressed against my equally bare chest.

Moving my face slowly from hers, I moved down to her chest descending upon one of her breast. Gasping loudly she arched her back again, as my tongue traced hotly around her nipple before pulling it into my mouth. Crying out loudly she bucked her hips against my and held my head in place with the hand that was now fisted in my hair. Her other hand, which had been previously tracing around my belly button, now moved down farther, tickling the flesh right above the waist band of my pants before sliding under the elastic band and closing around my member. I bit down slightly on her nipple in surprise as one of my hands closed around her other breast; Sam let out a slight yelp before her hand slowly began to work it's way up and down my hard shaft, every movement of her hand making the heat between her own legs build in intensity.

Switching breast, I pulled it into my mouth, suckling at it as I had done to the other one, before burying my face between us and moaning loudly as she continued to pay careful attention to my member. One of my hands caught her wrist and slowly pulled her hand from my bed pants as I gave her a hungry look. Sliding off my pants I threw them to the side and looked down at her, she nodded quickly and I slid a hand slowly down her body until my fingertips were resting on her swollen lips. Spreading them apart slowly I slid a finger into her and she bucked against me wildly, a loud, breathless moan escaping her mouth. Inserting a second finger I pumped them in and out of her slowly, watching her squirm frantically under my attentions. She was already very wet, more than ready for me, but some part of me was waiting for a sign from her. A sign that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. my member was already throbbing painfully and each gasp or moan that escaped her was making it worse.

"Please," she choked out, her entire body trembling as my fingers plunged into her again.

I nodded slowly and removed my hand, positioning himself between her legs. Lacing one of my hands with hers I pushed into her slowly. she tightened her grip on my hand.  
I pulled out of her almost completely before thrusting back in, Sam lifting her hips to meet me. Thrusting in again, Sam arched her back, crying out a strangled version of my name. I buried face in the crook of her neck I continued to thrust into her, reveling in the sound of our flesh slapping together.

"Oh god, Sam," I choked out, breathing in her scent before seeking out her lips and kissing her heavily.

"Harder," she hissed, catching my lower lip between her teeth.

I complied, building up speed and force as we continued, finding own rhythm quickly. she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me into her as far as she could, her own orgasm triggering mine as I thrust into her one more time, spilling my seed deeply within her as we both screamed out the others name. I collapsed on top of her, both of us breathing heavily as the rode the aftershocks of our nearly simultaneous orgasms.

Sam wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into the crook of my neck. "That was amazing," she murmured, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"Yeah it was," I whispered, pulling back and kissing her on the forehead, before I rolled them onto our sides and pulled out of her slowly. Sam snuggled deeper into my chest and I hugged her to me as tightly as I could without hurting her.

Within seconds, we were asleep.

I woke up to a feeling of emptiness in the bed. I opened my eyes and saw sam wasn t there. Then she came into the room.  
"Why'd ya get up so early?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes and running a hand through my messier than normal hair.

"It's nearly noon," she answered glancing at her watch and pulling on a pair of shoes.

"You should have woke me up," I slid out of bed and began to root through my duffle bag. He pulled out a change of clothes, "Do you have a towel I can use?"

"Here," she threw her black towels to me, laughing at how disoriented I was first thing in the morning, "There's some shampoo and soap in the bathroom if you need it."

"Thanks," I got to my feet with a yawn, my clothes and her black towels in my arms, "I forgot all about soap and stuff."

Later that day we got furniture for the house and varies other things we would need.

When we got home it was dark out and we both where tired from a long day of doing crap.

The next morning I got up early. I was going to make breakfast for sam and I. I herd the floor bords move up stairs and i figure the smell of the cooking food woke same up. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at me minding two pans on the stove; coming up behind me she peeked over my shoulder. In one pan was a few sunny-side up eggs and in the other was an already finished vegetable stir-fry.

"Wow, I'm impressed," she smiled, her chin coming to rest on my shoulder, "Did Jazz teach you some vegetarian dishes or something?" She pointed at the Stir-fry.

"I asked her to," I answered turning off the burners, and beginning to scoop our breakfasts out onto some plates that we had bought the day before.  
I handed her plate to her and we went to sit at our new table. she picked up her fork and took a bite of her breakfast, "This is really good Danny!"

"Thanks," I smiled, taking a bite of his eggs, "I was worried that it wouldn't turn out right, it's the first time that I ever made it without Jazz looking over my shoulder."

"Well its great," she smiled taking another bite, "I'll have to remember to thank Jazz for teaching you to cook, next time I talk to her."  
I finished my eggs and started taking my dishes to the kitchen.

"Hey," she called after me, "Since you cooked, I'll do dishes! Just pile them in the dishpan with some warm soapy water and I'll take care of them when I'm done eating."

"Alright," I called, as the sounds of dished and water going into the dishpan could be heard. Sam finished her breakfast, she headed to the kitchen with her dishes, She had barely begun washing up when the doorbell rang. "I can see the moving van," I said, peering out the kitchen window, "I'll go show them were to put everything." As I walked past her I pulled her in to a kiss.

"ok Danny" she giggled throwing a dishrag at me which I easily dodged as I headed towards the front door.  
it was the first weak of August, and we had been in the house over a month. Sam hadn t been feeling good for a few days and I was getting really worried that something could be wrong. Finally after some convincing, I was taken her to a doctor. When we got in a room the doctor came in soon after. He said well miss what seams to be the problem well iv been throwing up in the mornings and I am getting tired easily said sam. The doctor looked at sam and I knowingly before he said I have an idea what I could be but first I would like to run a test .

He had a nurse come in the room and give sam some instructions and she and sam left the room. Sam came back awhile latter and together we sat and waited for the doctor to come back with the results. The doctor came in a few moments latter with a smile on his face. He said well it seams my suspicions were correct, you are pregnant. Congratulations

AN: Well there s chapter one just over 8,500 words. Review please.


End file.
